In building construction, wall headers of the type contemplated by the present invention are substantial construction members that are secured between upright wall joists or studs during construction and are located behind the wall after construction is complete. The headers provide backing for the mounting of various appliances on the wall after completion of the wall. Such appliances can include heavy objects, such as sinks, cabinets and the like, whereby a relatively substantial header is required. Smaller appliances, such as an electrical wall outlet box to be located intermediate between wall studs, can employ a relatively lighter header.
According to common procedures, headers are construction members formed of wooden construction beams carefully measured and then nailed or otherwise secured between upright wall studs at the proper location. The tedious measurement and individual construction of each wall header is time consuming in an industry where conservation of time is important in keeping costs under control.